


Missed Opportunities

by SchelleBelleWrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Unrequited Crush, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchelleBelleWrites/pseuds/SchelleBelleWrites
Summary: Seungcheol had a routine and this man did not fit into said routine.





	Missed Opportunities

A pleasant shiver runs down Seungcheol's spine as he stretches for the umpteenth time. As much as he loves the coffee shop, he grows weary of it. Perhaps his sluggishness is due to the five page paper his professor assigned or perhaps it is due to the constant repetition that envelopes Seungcheol's life. Everyday he wakes up, goes to work, goes to school, comes to the coffee shop, and then returns home to get some sleep before repeating the cycle. The only days that are any different are the weekends; he doesn't have school so usually his best friend Jeonghan invites him over to study. It's not much but Seungcheol enjoys the change. He takes a moment to look out the window next to his table. The streets are almost empty since hardly anyone drives through old town this late at night and even fewer people walk. A sigh escapes his lips once he gathers the strength to return to his paper. Seungcheol's hands ghost over the keyboard as movement outside brings his attention back to the window.  


A man, likely around Cheol's age, passes the window and while there is nothing about this man that should hold Cheol's attention, he can't seem to tear his eyes away.  
Only after the man enters the coffee shop can Seungcheol really understand what draws his attention to this man. It is almost as if the man radiates confidence. His stride is steady and strong, his voice carries softly as he places his order (a large chai tea), his smile is kind and bright. Seungcheol likely has five inches and twenty pounds on the man but he can't help but feel insignificant in his presence.  


The small man sets his bag at a table near Cheol and begins to pull out his laptop as the Chan, the barista, calls out the name of the next coffee 's owner.  
"Jihoon, you're chai tea is ready," Chan says softly with a smile.  


Seungcheol takes note of the man's-- Jihoon's name as he carries his tea back to his table.  


It's not like Seungcheol wants to forget about his essay, it just happens. His brain acknowledges how creepy it will be if Jihoon notices Cheol staring but if Jihoon never looks up, he'll never notice. Jihoon has been sitting with his eyes glued on the screen of his laptop for over an hour, only pausing to take occasional sips of his tea. He nods along gently to the music playing in his earbuds and Cheol watches intently as his hair bounces. Cheol also notices that Jihoon is much softer than Seungcheol had originally believed. As Jihoon works, his lips purse and his eyebrows knit together slightly making his already small figure appear almost childlike.  


Seungcheol continues watching the man until his phone buzzes; his 9:55pm alarm telling him that it is time to head home because the coffee shop closes at 10:00pm. He glances back at Hoonie only to find out that the handsome man has now begun packing up his laptop. Seungcheol forces himself to focus on shutting down his own computer and silently curses at himself for not finishing the paper. His hands fumble and he nearly spills his drink on his lap as he hurries to put the computer into its bag.  


By the time Cheol is standing up from his table, Jihoon is already making his way out the door. Cheol sighs. There's no point in chasing after Jihoon. What would Cheol even tell him? 'Hey! I've been staring at you since you walked in the coffee shop because you're beautiful. You want to see a movie together sometime?' He'd probably get spit on or punched.  


The walk to his car only takes a moment. Even though the beautiful man was a nice change from his normal evening, Seungcheol knows that nothing will be different from this moment on. He'll go home, get some sleep, and repeat his normal schedule until he graduates. There is no reason to hold onto a random man he saw at a coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever posted and I probably should have edited it way more but OH WELL.
> 
> Also I suck at writing endings oops.


End file.
